The Lookout:Talk archive 1 (11/26/13)
Awesome wiki Wiki I am hoping that more people join the Wiki and that it is the 3rd Biggest Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. I hope it is one day the Biggest, same with Role-Play. I hope you help Support it and help us Grow. Thanks - Kuzey457 03:28, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Agreed Kuzon 05:32, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Users CAN'T BELEIVE MY WIKI GOT SO POPULAR!!!! , |text= } }} 06:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Message Walls Vs Talk Pages Hi guys its your founder here to tell you we will be voting Message walls or Talk pages and I want to let you choose!So tell me which do you pick? Affliates? I was wondering, would you guys be willing to put Goat City on your main page as an affliate? Roleplaying Wikis gotta stick together, you know. And Goat City has Martial Arts tournaments all the time, so maybe we could help you set up one here. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120426183134/goatcity/images/6/6c/Kitteh.gif ᴡɪᴛʜɪn ʏᴏᴜʀ 18:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh........We can work that out. Signed,TheFounder.... We have just removed Goat City as an affiliate due to "problems". I am actually glad that is done. - New Wiki Look The Wiki is now complete! (As we know yet). Enjoy the new changes! - Indeed. ....Balls. =PAssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Wiki We Have We are starting to become a normal large based wiki. Congratulations (low voice). - Indeed. Why do we have AC Wiki's Userbox? AssassinHood - Let's talk! 06:38, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I seen theirs, so I made us our own. Fits too. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 06:47, October 8, 2012 (UTC) It seems rude as h3ll. So I made my own. And only I may use it. Hmpf! =P AssassinHood - Let's talk! 17:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Congrats' We're on the list! And UDB is second! And my link to my page is purple! YAAAY! Hoodie! =D How'D'Ya Feel? There's two sides/[http://lookout.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Supreme_Diamond-Hooded_Eagle%7C to every user...] 11:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Great wiki. -- ..Cer..tain.ly.Not.....talk 21:26, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Uhmm question How come i'm not on the look out crew list thing, the one with the pic's of characters and the names underneath it. Because you don't RP. Simple. --AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 07:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey!!! Can my character (Kanza) be in Lookout crew? GenkiDamaXL Question Why is Vegitax still on the Main Lookout Crew list? Am I some sort of valuable relic for new users to see? xD Six-Gunner (talk) 07:16, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner Lookout Crew Could you guys add Bisani Toribra??? and please don't give me another stupid excuse this time. I've been here for quite some time and yet EVERY time I ask this I don't get a real reply/reason why he can't be there. Plus, some people on there just don't RP anymore, so why can't Bisani Toribra be there???Geti186 (talk) 14:32, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Name the "some" and I'll add him. XGlass Reflection (talk) 21:04, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Ian, Nino and Tori(PG doesn't even RP anymore) What the heck do you have against adding my stuff? Discrimination because timezones?Geti186 (talk) 12:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Okay 1) PG and Nino DO RP, nevertheless, I will add you to the crew. (Happy now?) : 2) I swear, if I hear you say 'Discrimination against timezines' or something like that, I will never take you seriously again. Have a nice day though --XGlass Reflection (talk) 19:32, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Tanks. : Why you won't take me seriously is beyond me. Am I so insignificant in your eyes now that you have become Admin? : Why do you still keep your Bureaucrat Rights? Just a questionGeti186 (talk) 10:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Well now, considering we're back in action... please consider adding Me back to my rightful place as a lookout crew warrior. Thank you kindly guys. TOAA 06:09, May 9, 2013 (UTC) You can fill Ian's spot. Six-Gunner (talk) 06:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC)Six-Gunner Pewp Hasn't been edited in a long time. The wiki has changed and just reached 4,000 pages. We are growing, as seen by my first message. It came true. I am going to archive this. --